


My Lips are Sealed

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Shameless Smut, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony's wanted Loki for months.  But there's something stopping him...





	My Lips are Sealed

“Hello, Stark. You look very handsome today.” Loki’s eyes twinkled.

Tony inwardly cursed. Loki had been flirting with him for weeks now. Ever since the god had joined the Avengers as part of his punishment from the All-Daddy, there’d been this sexual tension between Tony and Loki. Tony flirted back, usually, but lately Loki had seemed more serious about it.

Tony wanted nothing more than Loki in his bed, but he couldn’t.

“Thanks, gorgeous,” Tony replied half-heartedly.

“Something wrong, Stark?” Loki looked concerned.

“No. Just tired.”

The god stalked over to him. “Anthony Stark. I may not actually be the god of lies, but I can tell when someone speaks falsehoods.”

Tony sighed. “Look. It’s just… You have to stop flirting with me. I can’t sleep with you.”

Loki’s eyes widened in shock. “The great hedonist, turning me down?” Loki looked away. “I will stop. I thought you found me attractive, but I suppose a monster shouldn’t expect anything from his captor.”

“Oh god.” Tony put a hand on Loki’s arm to keep him from storming off. “It’s not like that. I swear.”

Loki looked at him with narrowed eyes. “What _is_ it like, then?”

Tony took a deep breath. “I don’t like blowjobs. Giving or receiving. I have a really bad gag reflex. I’m sorry.”

Now the god just looked confused. “Why is that a problem?”

“Well, you’re a guy, and most guys…” Tony trailed off, not sure what else to say.

“Stark. _Anthony_. There are so many other things two men can do together. I care not if you don’t enjoy one thing in particular.”

“But all guys like blowjobs,” Tony argued.

“They feel good, true, but you have lovely hands and a delectable behind and I imagine you do like using your cock. Surely at least one of those things appeals.”

“All of them do, but I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Loki scoffed. “You will not disappoint me, Anthony. May I kiss you now, or are you going to argue with me more?”

Tony tried to relax, but he couldn’t believe Loki wouldn’t care. Surely it would only be a matter of time before Loki got sick of not getting head.

But Loki stepped into Tony’s personal space and wound his arms around Tony’s shoulders. “Stop thinking so hard and kiss me, you idiot.”

Tony tilted his face up, and then Loki’s mouth was on his. Oh fuck. Loki was an amazing kisser. Tony found himself pressing against Loki, rubbing his hardening erection against Loki’s thigh. The god moaned as Tony took hold of his hips and ground them against his own.

Loki started kissing down the side of Tony’s neck, grazing the skin with his teeth. It gave Tony goosebumps. “I would like nothing more than to bend you over the arm of your couch and have my way with you, Anthony.”

“I have lube in my bedroom.”

“And I have magic.” Loki bit Tony’s earlobe. Tony shuddered.

“Let;s do this,” Tony told him. If Loki was okay with this, Tony wasn’t going to be dumb enough to turn him down.

Loki manhandled Tony into position stood behind him. He licked Tony’s neck as he undid Tony’s jeans. He pushed the pants and boxers down, then bent Tony over with one hand. He stood back. “You have a lovely ass, my Anthony.” Loki slapped one cheek lightly, making Tony moan.

“Oh, you liked that.” Loki sounded delighted. “We will have to explore that more in the future. But right now…” Loki slid two fingers into Tony. “I will have you, Anthony. I have wanted to make you mine for months now.”

Tony shivered. “About fucking time, then.”

Loki added a finger and brushed Tony’s prostate. Tony groaned with pleasure. It wasn’t long before Loki was taking his fingers out and replacing them with his cock.

Holy shit, Loki was big. Tony felt the burn as Loki’s slicked head stretched him out. Tony was starting to sweat.

Once the head was in, Loki slowly pushed all the way inside. “Oh, Anthony. You feel so good. So tight and hot.” Loki reached up under Tony’s shirt to lightly drag his nails down Tony’s back. It made Tony arch, which pushed him back against Loki. “That’s it, Anthony. Give yourself to me.”

Loki took hold of Tony’s hips and started to thrust. He started off slow, but Tony kept begging for more until Loki was pounding into him so hard the arm of the couch was squeaking in complaint.

All Tony could do was brace himself and take what Loki gave. It felt so fucking good, better than Tony had even imagined. Loki was large enough that his dick rubbed against Tony’s prostate with every thrust, and it was driving Tony wild.

“That’s it, my gorgeous Anthony. You make the most beautiful sounds. I would hear you come for me.” Loki reached down to take Tony in hand, and with a few strokes Tony was coming hard enough he saw stars. His ass clenched around Loki as he came, which was enough to drag Loki up with him.

Loki gave Tony’s hips a last little squeeze, then he pulled out. They were both panting, wrecked. Tony could feel Loki’s come dripping out of him, sliding down his thighs.

Then Loki patted Tony’s ass, and the mess was gone. He felt like he’d just taken a shower. “Magic is amazing,” Tony said, still breathless.

“I know,” Loki replied smugly.

Tony stood up, knees weak, and turned around to kiss Loki. “Thank you,” he told the god sincerely.

“You needn’t thank me, Anthony. I am a selfish creature. I want you, and therefore I am delighted to have you.” Loki ran a finger down Tony’s cheek. “I do not share, for the record.”

Tony grinned. “Neither do I. Does that mean you want this to be a regular thing?”

“I would court you, with your permission. I believe you would call it --” Loki’s nose wrinkled “-- having a boyfriend.”

Tony laughed. Loki was adorable. “I’m good with that. C’mon, magical boyfriend. Let’s go to bed and see what else we can do to each other.”

“Gladly,” Loki said.

Magical boyfriend. Huh. Maybe things would work out after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came about after a conversation with SalamanderInk about how much I hate giving blowjobs. I thought it would be interesting to write Tony hated them too, and Loki being like, "Okay, so what?"


End file.
